


"Daddy"

by sniper_wolf



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, Father/Daughter Feels, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Low Chaos (Dishonored)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniper_wolf/pseuds/sniper_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene depicting one of the sweetest moments in Dishonored. Featuring Low-Chaos Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Daddy"

“…Corvo…Corvoooo. Wake up!”

I frowned and slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the harsh light that overcame my senses. Groaning, and blinking several times, I shielded my eyes with a hand and saw Emily standing over my bed. She giggled, linking her arms behind her back.

“You were making funny faces in your sleep.”

I laughed softly with her, sitting up and swinging my feet out of bed. My head spun almost instantly and I closed my eyes. What had I done? Sokolov. Right. I had kidnapped Sokolov after running all over Kaldwin’s Bridge and…I released a sigh in relief. I hadn’t killed anybody. Not a single person. 

“Are you okay?” Emily asked.

I rubbed my face and nodded, smiling at her and finally standing up. “I’m fine, just groggy from sleep. What are you doing up here anyway?”

“Callista’s taking a bath so I thought I’d come see you! You didn’t say hi when you came back from whatever mission you were doing…so…” She shifted her weight from foot to foot and cast her gaze to the wooden floor. “And Callista said if I ever get scared or lonely I should go to you…”

I sighed, a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. “Of course, Emily. I will always protect you. In fact, you can stay in here if you like.”

“That’s alright, I like my chambers. Besides, Callista will be done soon and then she’ll come to get me…thanks anyway, Corvo.” She hugged me then, sounding truly happy. And I realized that I was the closest thing to family she had left. And after watching her mother die and spending months in a whore house I must have seemed like her white knight when I came to rescue her. She certainly was my damsel. The single light in this godforsaken city. If it wasn’t for Emily I would have succumbed to my own bloodthirsty reputation long ago. 

Emily skipped off to the corner of my room, a book in hand, and settled down to read. I ran my hands through my hair a couple times to tame it. No doubt Sokolov would need some…convincing to tell us about the Lord Regent’s mistress. I turned on my heel to leave when a large piece of paper on my desk caught my eye. It was a drawing. Of me. Beside it lay a note with the words: “I drew a picture of you without your scary mask! Hope you like it! –Emily”. Indeed, it was a large drawing of myself, without my mask, with flowers around the borders. Across the top of the drawing was a single word written in large letters: “Daddy”. 

Hot tears pricked at my eyes. She… I turned to where she sat in the corner, and as if she felt my gaze, she looked up.

“I love it,” I said, biting back tears. “Thank you.” 

She beamed at me and made a satisfied humming noise. “I’m glad!” Her eyes wandered back to her book and without another word I hurried out of the room. In a way, I had always considered Emily my daughter. Her own father had died when she was just a babe, and I had been so close with Jessamine that we could have been a family. Could have been…if not for…

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. If not for the Lord Regent. I will have revenge. I will kill him. Slowly. Painfully. Torturously. Make him suffer so that he will finally understand just how much he has taken from me. 

Indeed, it will be a grand show.

The mark on my hand tingled ever so slightly, and a small grin crossed my face.

The Outsider will be pleased.


End file.
